ALXR (alias Lipoxin A4 Receptor, FPRL1; disclosed in WO2003/082314 as nucleotide sequence SEQ ID NO:1) is a member of the G-protein coupled receptor family. ALXR was found to mediate calcium mobilisation in response to high concentration of the formyl-methionine-leucyl-phenylalanine peptide. Furthermore, a lipid metabolite, lipoxin A4 (LXA4), and its analogues, were found to bind ALXR with high affinity and increase arachidonic acid production and G-protein activation in ALXR transfected cells (Chiang et al., Pharmacol. Rev., 2006, 58, 463-487). The effects of LXA4 have been evaluated in a variety of animal models of diseases; and LXA4 was demonstrated to have potent anti-inflammatory and pro-resolution activities. The disease models where LXA4, or derivatives, or stable analogs, demonstrated in vivo activities are for example dermal inflammation, dorsal air pouch, ischemia/reperfusion injury, peritonitis, colitis, mesangioproliferative nephritis, pleuritis, asthma, cystic fibrosis, sepsis, corneal injury, angiogenesis, periodontitis, carrageenan-induced hyperalgesia, and graft-vs-host disease (GvHD) (Serhan and Chiang, Br. J. Pharmacol., 2007, 1-16). ALXR was also identified as a functional receptor of a various number of peptides, including a fragment of the prion protein, a peptide derived from gp120 of the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV)-1LM strain, and amyloid-beta 1-42 (Ab42) (for review, Le et al., Protein Pept Lett., 2007,14, 846-853), and has been suggested to participate in the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's Disease (AD) in several crucial ways (Yazawa et al., FASEB J., 2001, 15, 2454-2462). Activation of ALXR on macrophages and microglial cells initiates a G protein-mediated signalling cascade that increases directional cell migration, phagocytosis, and mediator release. These events may account for the recruitment of mononuclear cells to the vicinity of senile plaques in the diseased areas of AD brain where Ab42 is overproduced and accumulated. Although accumulation of leukocytes at the sites of tissue injury may be considered an innate host response aimed at the clearance of noxious agents, activated mononuclear phagocytes also release a variety of substances such as superoxide anions that may be toxic to neurons. Thus, ALXR may mediate pro-inflammatory responses elicited by Ab42 in AD brain and exacerbate disease progression. It was also reported that humanin (HN), a peptide with neuroprotective capabilities, shares the human ALXR with Ab42 on mononuclear phagocytes and neuronal cell lines and it has been suggested that the neuroprotective activity of HN may be attributed to its competitive occupation of ALXR (Ying et al., J. Immunol., 2004, 172, 7078-7085). The biological properties of ALXR agonists include, but are not limited to, monocyte/macrophage/microglia migration/activation, neutrophil migration/activation, regulation of lymphocyte activation, proliferation and differentiation regulation of inflammation, regulation of cytokine production and/or release, regulation of proinflammatory mediator production and/or release, regulation of immune reaction.